Sensei
by Roseanna237
Summary: Summary:Being a teacher is stressful, being a Ninja teacher? Why did I choose this job again? SI insert fem Iruka sensei
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Being a teacher is stressful, being a Ninja teacher? Why did I choose this job again? SI insert fem Iruka sensei!**

 **Rated: K+ may later change to T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,**

 **A/N: This story was inspired from other fanfic stories. Also i'm officially back! Let's hope it stays that way for a while, also I have partnered up with someone to write an Attack on titan fanfic though it won't be posted on this account we'll be using there's**

* * *

 _Prologue: Rebirth is a funny thing sometimes._

 _Do not judge my story by the chapter you walked in on_

 _\- by unknown_

* * *

 _How did I get here?_

 _Oh, yea I died._

I died a simple and _boring_ death, it wasn't tragic, it wasn't really a surprise. I was middle aged and a workaholic. Stress and sleep-deprivement would have eventually caught on to my body, which would no longer be able to take on the abuse any longer, especially with an empty stomach…

So, yea I died...Was I sad? Did I have any guilt and regrets? Did I have anything I wanted to leave for my students?

Nope! No regrets and no thanks you! I was free! So very free, from those brats, I called students!

To me that was a miracle itself. Sure, I left people behind, they warned me to stop being a workaholic. Did I listen? Obviously not. Who cares now anyways? I was dead and there was no time to bring the dead back to life. Did I ever reach my full potential in the land of the living? Who knows, I might have

Right now, I should be walking down to the gates of heaven. If not for one thing. The dwarf that seemed content, in dragging me to who knows where.

Yea, I'm not sure about you. But i'm pretty sure this is not part of the deal. When you die,you should A. be walking to the gates of heaven and be under the a tree if the bible is anything to go by. Or B. My old math teacher was right and gates of heaven tells you all the answer and then asks you a complicated math problem that you have to solve…

I really, really prefer it not to be B... Unless it's dragging me to be judge… Oh.. OH, shoot! I really hope not.

It's not like I've done bad things in my life, I joked about doing horrible stuff, but I've never actually did! I need to calm down, let's think about other things. While the midget takes me to who knows where.

People, would usually tell _how_ they died. Some would tell you _why,_ or simply tell you their _background story._ To tell you the truth i'm lazy and my life was normal. So, instead I'll tell you, ten facts or less about myself.

One: I was a teacher and a good one at that.

Two: I was taught how to shoot arrows since I was a young girl

Three: I played the violin

Four: I knew self defense

Five: I knew about 4 languages in total

That's about all you need to know for now, Should I describe myself? Eh, I don't think so. Why, should I? I was ordinary with no special looks, just common and plain. No, matter what _others say_ , or at least I would have been considered common. If my cousins didn't compare me to…

Nevermind, I'm getting off topic right now, back to the dwarf. Who looked pissed off, wait.. Oh! He was saying something, I let my thoughts wander off too much. Opps, my bad.

I gave a small awkward smile to him, was it just me or did he look rather murderous? In fact I think I could see a dark glowy aura around him, I should of flipped him when I had the chance though, instead of looking intrigued of the his glowyness

He pushed me through a door, with no remorse and a deranged smile...

* * *

"Oomph!" I had fallen face flat onto the the cold hard floor. It wasn't even funny, sure it may have looked like it. But it wasn't! Okay, maybe, just a little bit. I sat on the cold hard floor sulking not bothering to get up or look around, I was who knows where and alone.

Or at least, I thought I was….

"So, you my new to-Uhmm I mean ward." A gruff voice came from my left side.

Standing up quickly, I turn to see..

A Kitsune and the damned ugly dwarf that brought me here.

Huh, I thought from the description, from Percy Jackson, it would be Thomas Jefferson instead.

Funny, The very subject that I had loved seemed to betray me at this very moment.

They both inspected me, seemingly observing my behavior. The kitsune girl, walked around me looking from where I stood. The dwarf grumbled about showing no respect.

Well, what could he have expected? I mean really, I taught teenagers, preteens and college students! My manners in respecting, other people, that I didn't work with, has dimmed. I was a workaholic! I didn't have much chance to interact with complete strangers! I didn't know!

The kitsune girl, ears twitch as her tail began to swing from side to side.

"I like her!" She exclaimed, gleefully. Too gleefully for my liking, the way she said it, reminded me when my students were about to do something stupid, which made me instinctively not liking whatever she was cooking up in her mind. A brilliant mind that student of mind had, but it caused to much trouble to my liking and if my instinct were right, then so was she.

The dwarf, just made a face, gruffly he said. "I guess, she'll do well." The kitsune nodded. "She'll do great! I mean if you look at how many, she had inspired! Just imagine what she'll do-" The girl was caught off, when she realized the dwarf was dragging me once again.

"EH!? Wait for me!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, the dwarf who glanced down.

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are you dragging me to?" I questioned. "And who exactly are you?"

"No need for introductions." The Kitsune said, a smile plastered on her face. "Just know that we're on your side." she winked. Making me squirm uncomfortable, I turned to the dwarf for answers.

"Where else?" He said. "To your reward." I perked up, before giving a confused look. Reward? I never did anything though...

* * *

Note to self, when you die. Don't let yourself get dragged by a dwarf or some other worker in heaven. Just stay in line and get through the gates of heaven. I should have done that, but noo! I just had to have a blond moment right there! No offense to all other blonds...Ahem, following the dwarf or in this case let myself be dragged by one.

How was this! A reward?! I got pushed out of a door 50 feet high! I was going to die! Wait, never mind I was already dead. Or so I thought one moment it was dark, yet nice and warm, the next next it's freezing cold and there was a bright light blinding me.

Soon I was wrapped into a blanket, someone had me in there arms or at least I think it was a person, I couldn't exactly see anything but blurs of color and perhaps shapeless objects that were moving. I could hear voices, but everything sounded gibberish. Before something hit me, not literally though. I Maria Nana was reborn.

Into an anime, how I knew? Well, I didn't know. Not for awhile at least. Not until I was out of the hospital. Thought not even then did I know everything was blurry with colors, people to me were still speaking gibberish. Though it was the Konichiwa that tipped me off what language it was...

Remember when I said I spoke four languages? Well, Japanese was not one of them.

Fun fact, I knew how to read and write in Japanese. But not speak it, bummer I know. It would have been extremely helpful right about now. I was two months old when I could see,I was finally able to see clearly! It was also the same day where I began to cry bloody murder.

You see I was reborn, on May, 26. As an only child, again.. Damn.. I really wanted a sibling, this time around. But it seems that fate had other plans. So during the first few months that my vision was blurry. I just giggled to whatever was happening, whimpering when something in my body began to hurt.

I was acting like a normal baby, I shouldn't be… I should probably be panicking, crying bloody murder.. But psychologically sooner or later I wouldn't remember a thing about my past life, so why should I? Well most normal people who do probably would, is what I could hear some of you guys say.

Well, who ever said I was normal? Before you give me that look of what a cold hearted little b- you should know. I wasn't being one. I was sad, of course I would be! I left my friends, my family, my job, my students to defend themselves with horrible teachers.(though that last one gave me a sadistic pleasure) I no longer had MY past. I was nothing! I was reborn into a different family, with a different history, and I would probably be something different.

I didn't like change, I never did. I despised it with all my heart in my last life, but I accepted change as well. After all, how could I teach, without accepting change? I would be a bad one. But, the real reason why I didn't torture these people with my wails as a baby. Was because while I wasn't exactly their kid. I grew to love them. I remembered my original parents words, when I asked if they believed in reincarnation.

" _If you remember your past life, than the one you live right now, then forget about it, live your life because in the end family is always family. Family will always be right here" They said pointing at my heart._

I know, how can I? Will simple family is always family. Family,doesn't end or start with blood, but with loyalty, that loyalty stays with you till the very end. It was going to be hard to forget about them and move on, but in the end, they will always look out for me, even if i'm no longer "Theirs"

Now where was I? Oh. yes. Well it was a few months, when I could finally see alright. My "Father" was saying something to me that I wasn't listening too. I was looking around; hey, if you couldn't see for that long you would too look everywhere and take in your new surroundings.

"Look at me!" He whined, poking my nose. Scrunching up my face, I tried glaring at him. I didn't succeed, it came out as a pout.

"Saa, leave Ruka alone." My sweet, sweet mom came to my rescue, Oh yea I almost forgot I didn't exactly tell you my new name. Well I'll get to that in a minute or two.

"Up!" I demanded, though it came out more as a gurgle instead. But my mom had gotten the message, as she lifted me into her arms.

"Why does Ruka-chan like you more!" My new dad wailed. "She's supposed to be daddy's little girl!" Yea, like that"ll happen, you see I was a daddy's girl back in my original life. I still am in fact, but I find his reaction too hilarious to pass up. Yea, I'm cruel, I know.

"Ikkaku" My mom said, exaggerated. looking at me again, this time something caught my eye. She wore a headband, not just any headband. But the very same one that was from….

My name was Iruka Umino, Ruka for short.

Iruka Umino… Now where does that..Oh wait..

Umino Iruka...Dolphin… Chunin..

Iruka-Sensei…

Oh..

OH! This... this was not good! My heart speed a little too fast and suddenly I was all too aware of , it was the late reaction of my death and reincarnation to my still conscious mind of my past life.. Or because I was suddenly lacking oxygen, that I finally cried bloody murder

* * *

In Many, many opinions of mine I should have calmed down. I really should have, But what would you do. When you finally accepted change into your new life. To find out you were reborn into an Anime!?

Not just any anime, but one of the most dangerous anime! Sure there were other anime's that were more dangerous, than this one. But still! I remember a time when all my classmates and younger family members loved this manga/anime, I watched it, but not with as much interest and obsession as my cousins! I knew the plot, the basic summary of what happens, but I didn't know a thing about the characters, who were important and who were not..

But one things is for sure, I was reborn as the very same Ninja that was _supposed to be male, The very same one that_ _ **taught**_ the very generation of clan heirs. As well as one of the _stepping stones_ for _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_ If I remember from my hazy memories _Iruka_ was one of the first people to believe in _him._

This.. This was _not_ good. I was a teacher, for _all History/politics and Psychology._ I was not a soldier.

This….. This was not good for the narutoverse…. Not good at all.

* * *

Up in heaven…

The kitsune grimaced as the newborn freaked out, before looking at the dwarf.

"So, will we have to intervene?" She asked, the dwarf looked at her. "She's your ward, you make the decision." He said.

"Ooooh, Right!" The dwarf sighed, before silently praying for the poor girl. After all, It was her very own guardian, that thought it was a good idea to send her there. "To have fun." He paused at the thought. Why there though? She could have been better off in a different show.

"Maa, I'll just have to leave her clues!." The Kitsune said, smiling. The dwarf sweat dropped at the cheerful kitsune. She was having too much fun with this, he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Also I decided to switch Iruka gender for a couple of reasons that will be revealed later on, but here one reason I've never read a SI insert as female Iruka. Hope you enjoy! Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:I do not own Naruto**

 **Rate: K+ may change to T**

 **Summary: Being a teacher is stressful, being a Ninja teacher? Why did I choose this job**

 **again? SI insert fem Iruka sensei**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: decisions, decision._

 _Fate pulls you in different directions_

 _-Clint Eastwood_

* * *

 _I am doomed._ I thought instinctively. _I could die or I could live._ Danger was officially aware around me. The sudden choice of being able to become a ninja or stay a civilian in a couple of years scared me.

What if I made the wrong choice? What If I decided to stay a civilian to avoid bloodshed that was bound to come with being a ninja? Yet.. What if staying a civilian jeopardizes the next generation?

I paused, as a civilian I could leave the village whenever I want, I could stay far away from war and hardships of being a ninja..For mentalty sake. Yet, being a civilian was no fun. It was being trapped into a never ending cycle. Sleep, eat, work and again. Another endless trap of being caged… Yet, If I become a ninja… What was the benefits of being one anyway? Yeah, cool job as some of the younger kids would say, but losing people i'd care about? Protecting a village that I could end up hating? Erh… no thank you.. To either life, thank you very much.

Fate was a bitch, then again so was I, I might not show it. But I was here, I may knew some of the plot. That doesn't mean i'd play into fate's game, the way she wants me to.

Umino Iruka, was a ninja, a chunin and _Male…_

 _I on the other hand female and I am nothing if not determine to stay clear and away from the bitches plan._

I just realized something…..

I'd end up being a teacher for eternity! I wasn't bothering to hide my whimpering. I would need to deal with brats once again and this time by the time i'm seventeen! Who in their right minds want _me_ to teach their children!

...

...

…..

Okay, stupid question. But to set me up as a teacher in my new life! That's just plain cruel!

It's not fair! I'll be a teacher for all eternity!

So much paperwork…..

I whimpered.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"So, this is Ruka-chan!" an elderly voice exclaimed lightly. I was still whimpering about the realization. That I hadn't noticed the elderly woman that I could only assume as my grandmother. Her slightly wrinkling face stared at me, her brown eyes twinkling, slowly taking me from the crib, rocking me back and forth. As she walked towards the rocking chair.

"She has your brown-green eyes, Noriko." She commented off handedly to my mom, Noriko was her name? Huh, I've only heard my new dad's name but never hers.

"She'll be a great Kunoichi." The elderly woman said, I cooed at the thought, before whimpering, paperwork so much paperwork. Especially, if I do in fact become a Kunoichi teacher, for the academy.

"Shh, little Ruka-chan it's okay." the elderly woman said. "I wasn't all too thrilled myself when I became one for the village." Tucking my hand into the blanket, she smile. "But you'll learn to like it." Letting sigh, I could feel my eyes drop at her hums. "Getting sleepy, huh?" Was it just me or was the elderly women side glaring at my mom?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noriko, you said that Ruka-chan scared both Ikkaku and you, when she started to burst out into tears for no particular reason" The elderly woman asked.

"That right, it was the first time she cried herself to sleep." Noriko said, concerned evident in her voice. Haru observed her emotionless mask, with a thoughtful look.

"Let me give her a check up," Haru said. "I'll see what's wrong"

"Are you sure? Haru, I don't want you to strain yourself too much." Noriko said, concerned. About the Haru health. Only for her to be waved off dismissively.

"Nonsense, it's only right, since I haven't been there for my granddaughter." She said carrying Iruka out of her room. "After all I'm not too old to do stuff like this, now get your head out of those thoughts!"

Noriko from the corner of her eyes made eye contact with her daughter, concern and slight guilt sweeping into her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haru looked back into her granddaughters room to see Noriko packing things for their stroll, walking silently towards the main room. Haru gently laid her granddaughter down onto her parents bed.

 _Could it be?_ Haru though,looking at her granddaughter. _After all these years, my granddaughter was born with it?_ Taking in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. It wouldn't really surprise her, if Iruka had it. But she prayed to any gods out their she wouldn't.

Remembering the exact day, when she realized her son, Ikkaku. Had had a photographic memory. While it wasn't exactly a kekkei genetic, he was an _Umino_ in way it was. She remembered a time, when she began to see things that weren't there. It had scared her, especially when she began to see numbers on people.

Those numbers were telling her the exact day each and everyone of those people would die.

She was lucky that her son had only the photographic memory and that he hadn't started to see things that weren't there, like her.

Could Iruka have it? Haru trembled at the thought. Her sweet, sweet granddaughter? She was barely old enough to start showing them, but once she does... Haru swallowed a lump that had started to form in her throat.

Her clan had died out, until it was only her son and her. When he had married Noriko, she was overjoyed, the thought of having family members, once again. Even if she hadn't exactly like Noriko from the first meeting. But never had she spared a thought her grandchild having the kekkei genetic. She didn't want what happen to her clan, happen to her granddaughter.

She reached out to look over her granddaughter, with a light green glowing hand to check her. Holding her breath, closing her eyes.

She let out a shaky breath of happiness. "Your chest has been hurting hasn't it?" she asked. Iruka looked at her with wonder and confusion. "Seems you have your mother's sensor abilities."

Thankfully and hopefully it would just be that.

* * *

Konoha, seemed like a small village at first glance. But once you enter, you realize how huge it was. The street were busy, children were playing and you could smell food.

Large, with a mixture of western and eastern culture mixed together. With an old feel to it, the old feel often made me giddy to know more, before technology comes in and ruins things.

I could see the pride in almost every civilian eyes, about being born in this village, the love and growth that they come so far..Konoha was beautiful in it's own right, but there was something about it that made me feel like… Like an outsider. In a way Iwas, torn from my world to here, stripped from my nationality pride to another. I guess… that was hard to let go from one to another.

 _I need to let go._ I thought, sulking, before an evil, evil idea popped into my head, I grinned. I could finally use all the chemistry explosion I learned! No, one could ban me from doing those things! If they had actually proof I did it! I just need to make sure I wipe clean my fingerprints from the crime scenes…..

Before I could continue scheming, something or rather _someone_ caught my eye. There right there by a bakery store was a single child all alone looking into the window at something. I glanced up to see my grandmother and mom talking about things not paying attention to me. Perfect, I leaned a little to see what she was looking at.

The girl looked small, to small to be healthy. At first glance she seemed seemed to be about five. But with years of practice, learning and searching for the signs of abuse in my first life, I could easily tell she was about eight years old.

A knot formed into my throat, I remember, Jenny. A girl that had a ruff life before coming into my class for history. A breath hitched into my throat, no matter what I've said about hating to to teach brats, I also loved and cared for them hoping they make their dreams come true….

I couldn't help but wonder, who was teaching them now?

More importantly who was working on my fundraiser. I had for homeless kids…? Shaking my head from those thought, I stared at the little girl.

The girl glanced away the bakery to look down into her pockets, only to bring out nothing, she walked away dejected with a grumbling stomach.

I couldn't help, but wonder a couple of things, how bad was the orphanage? How many kids were in there? What was the rating of child labor herre? Did orphan even go to become ninjas? And if so who taught them? Did they even pay attention, or do they only focus on the ones that show promise right away?

I may technically now be a couple months old, but mentally I was middle aged. I spent my life _teaching._ I may not exactly have loved the job, but I had enjoyed being a sadist to my students, as well as making sure they grew to their full potential. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to become a ninja teacher, much less a teacher in general, again.

After all I was under no illusion that I could change everything, I mean really I was no hero, I was under no illusion that I could save everyone…. So, why was it that I wanted to take charge of things? No, wait nevermind I knew why.

As a teacher I had to have had to be a leader with skills to take charge and protect, to give everything that was needed to make sure my students grow.

I looked at the girl who was further away from the store and wondering if there was anyone in this village that giving them a chance to prove themselves?

* * *

"Saa, it seems like I won't have to do anything." Kitsune said, pouting. The dwarf just sweatdropped.

"Fate, had something to do with this," He pointed out. The kitsune girl just grimaced.

"She may have done something like give her sensor abilities, but something tells me. Fate is being a horrible person right now and gave her something else." she said, to him.

"The question is what did she give her? Or what did Death give her?" Dwarf looked up at her.

"You think Death may be involved?" He was questioning her sanity. "They hate each other and would do anything to piss each other off so I doubt He would do anything." He said wavering her off.

She looked at him like he was the insane one. "Exactly! They would do anything to piss each other off, but when someone else decides to mess with their favorite place….They both get rather protective and would team up."

The dwarf looked a tad bit alarmed before "better start planning." He muttered.

the kitsune girl looked at him, her tail wiggling "So you'll help?!" she asked,

excitedly. The dwarf looked up to the sky and mouthed _why!?_ Before looking at his companion with a defeated look, and nodded.

She attacked hugged him.

"Oh! I knew you loved me!"

"Get off!"

* * *

Whoever thought it was a good idea to send me here was obviously drunk or not completely sane.

What? Those were valid options! I mean why send a teacher that knows _only_ the plot of the Naruto verse instead of a person who watched naruto? Or at least half of it, I mean I only watch it whenever I was bored!

Or at least someone who was actually _willing_ to become a _Ninja. Perhaps younger!_

I had family in the army, I knew what it was like to loose some people that were precious to you. I hated to take commands from higher status people, even when I was little. I didn't care if it was rude to not obey the commands of people who are older than you, I didn't care if they had more than enough money to ruin me, nor did I care if they expected me to follow the path they set up for me.

I was not someone to follow someone else unless they earned my respect first, I was someone who preferred to lead people. I worked with so many different people I basically know how to handle all different types. But to be a soldier? No, leading and being a soldier where to different types of people.

I just knew a couple of things, in the end. Whether it was Fate or death that ordered to send me here. I was NOT under no circumstance going to follow whatever they had planned for me.

No, They can just screw themselves over. If I was supposed to play a role in _this_. I'll do it my own way.

Even if I was reborn as the one and only beloved teacher, Iruka Umino. I was going to change things before I settle into the role.

So fuck them!

* * *

 **A/N: So, any thoughts so far? Good? Bad? Also who do you think they'll meet? Any ideas? Also, I know that Noriko, Isn't the name of Iruka mom, but I couldn't find Iruka real mother name as of say and when I did I already had plans for this one, before I decided on something.**

 **Btw: I'm hoping to get this all updated soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Summary: Being a teacher is stressful, being a Ninja teacher? Why did I choose this job again? SI insert fem Iruka sensei**

 **A/N: So I've read other Sl insert and none have ever had someone reborn as Iruka or as a female Iruka. I wanted to do something a little more different than usual and this is what I got. Also Iruka is one of my favorite characters along with Kakashi and others.**

 **Rate: K+ may change to T later on**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The circle of life_

 _We make a living by what we get, but we give a life by what we give_

 _-Winston Churchill_

* * *

 _I'm tired, someone please kill me now and take me out of my suffering. I thought, exhaustedly trying to keep my eyes open and continue typing for the next assignments I had in mind for my students._

 _Why did I choose to become a teacher, again? I don't even get paid enough to deal with the load of crap my students give me…_

 _Oh, yeah I'm pretty sure it had something to do with booze and a drunken bet with someone I can't remember._

" _Miss. N?" a redheaded girl called out. Letting a silent sigh, I tiredly looked up from my desk, to see Angie one of my top students in History, peeking through the window. I give a tired smile at her._

" _Yes?" I answered, raising an eyebrow at her. Watching as she shuffled uncomfortably, taking in a deep breath._

" _Miss. N, Jenny's not feeling well." she said. I gave her a long look searching her face to make sure she wasn't lying._

" _Oh?" I asked. "How so?"_

 _Why, was she telling me this? I wondered. Jenny could have just called the office, or had her parents to do so. Annoyance flashed into me. Jenny could have also just come to class and not skip like she's probably doing._

 _No, M think logically. I breathing out a let my posture relax, which had stiffen up when Angie came in without me noticing. Remember you're psychological advice don't think bad about a student because your setting them up for failure at the point._

 _Angie, must have taken notice of something about my annoyance a bit ago, blurting out. "She really, really loves your class! So she wanted to me to get her homework, for your class." I gave her a narrowed look, saying. " She could have just emailed me."_

 _Was it me or did Ange just wince? "S-she s-said that you helped her out a lot when she was younger, you know? She wanted to say thank you for being fair with the class and never showing favorites, or paying attention to others who learn faster."_

 _I blinked, stunned did Jenny's teacher ignore her? Or was there just oblivious favoritism in the school? I needed to check that soon. Taking out today's assignment and handing it towards Angie. Who smiled in relief._

 _She thanked me, rushing out. But something caught my eyes, was it me or was she a little too skinny like Jenny? I frowned, making a note to check on their home life._

 _What I was about to find out was shocking, more so when I was too late…_

I blinked, snapping, out of one of my old memories. Of all memories to come out, like a daydream and it was one of the worst ones…

Sighing, I looked around, noticing it was morning the sun was rising just about. Great, I hated mornings, if I could I would stay sleeping during mornings. But it seemed that my brain was re-registering the morning person routine, I had in my original life.

I've realized a couple of things during these past few months, were that while my brain was technically developed. It just makes controlling your body a lot more harder than it should be. Along with..

One: I was under no obligation to help anyone, I still wanted to anyway.

Two: I could finally make money off books I've read, songs, and carving wood, I could also probably cheat on investing…. After all I taught a few class in business.

Three: Just because that stupid chicken that our neighbor has for a pet, doesn't mean I can set it on fire, or throw rocks at it.

…

…

What?! I'm not a morning person! Never have been and probably never will.

Three: I also tried to set it on fire, when I realized they probably don't have coffee here or chocolate or Ice cream…

Someone was going to pay up there…

* * *

"ACHOO." The Kitsune sneezed, before looking around.

""What's the matter now?" her grumpy campaign asked.

"I think someone's talking about me" She said, ignoring. The fact, she left her companion to carry 90 stacks of books.

"I feel so loved." she said, smiling widely. Not knowing whoever was talking about her was planning her death…

Could she even be killed?

Her companion only stares at her, before leaving to find her partner in crime. "Eh?! Wait for me!."

* * *

"Ruka-chan!" I blinked, before looking up to the side. To see me dad, when did he come in? I wondered. He didn't even make a sound!

I gave him a smile, before saying. "Tou-chan!" He chuckled, before swooping me out of my cradle and put me on my stroller.

"Your Kaa-chan is out for a mission, and your obaasan is currently out." He said. "So, since it was just me and you might as well spent our time outside." I smiled gummily at him, I want my teeth back and I can't wait to have them.

Ever since my grandmother had moved into the house, I had barely spent any time with my dad. My grandmother spent time taking care of me. When both of my parents when out on a month long mission. It was funny seeing their reactions when I was already walking around and starting to say words.

Especially dear old pops who continued to sob, as I toddled away from her.

If only I could start writing and practicing my fiddling…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikkaku was taking his daughter, out to a friends house. Their child had been recently born making Iruka a couple of months older than their child. He wanted to see Iruka interact with someone, she was almost turning one years old, within a couple of months.

The area he was taking her too was a bit more.. Fancier, it wasn't that they had more money. It was just they weren't used to something more more simple. His mother had drilled it into him from the day he was born that things were better of small and felt loved, than something large and feel empty. He was sure his mother had already started drilling it into Iruka, when they were away,

He looked at the house before walking towards it, he made sure Iruka and her stroller were behind him, just in case.

KNOCK… KNOCK

The door slid open to silver grey hair, a man was revealed he was slightly shorter than Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku?" he questioned surprised to see his long time friend.

"Ah, Hatsu!" Ikkaku grated. " How are you and Tsuki?" Hatsu, twitched before opening the door wider. "Come on in." He said.

Ikkaku gave him a wide smile before taking the stroller that had Iruka in it. Into the house.

"Also, Tsuki and I have been great." Hatsu said. As he closed the door, Ikkaku glances at him before unstrapping Iruka. But not taking her out of her stroller much to her distress.

" I see, is Tsuki taking time off, or is she…" Ikkaku trailed off, not looking at Hatsu, knowing if he did Hatsu would be glaring at him.

To his surprise Hatsu did no such thing. "No, she isn't, for the first two months she did. But she went back into taking mission no matter how persistent we are, she won't"

Ikkaku grimaced, before sighing. "If you want you could let Iruka into the playpen." Hatsu said. Looking at the disgruntled looking baby.

Ikkaku, blinked. Slowly nodding and thanking him. He set iruka down not realizing that someone was watching intently.

Hatsu, secretly grinned. While Ikkaku was Jounin, he was too dense in noticing things when he was comfortable. His son had been rather lonely, might as well let him become friends with Ikkaku daughter, and if he played his cards right..

Well, it wouldn't hurt to plan ahead, right?

After all Hatsu was sure that Haru-kaa-san would be overjoyed of having her granddaughter marry his son after all.

Ikkaku was oblivious to his grinning friend and his daughter shooting him looks that should not be on a normal babies face.

* * *

Of all things, my "dad" could do! I sulked as I stared at the prison ce- uhmm I mean playpen. It was stupidly colorful.

Scowling as I looked up at the two men who were talking and perhaps gossiping like old women. Though for some reason, the old man Hatsu was grinning.

…

..

…

Why was he grinning!? I looked around to see toys on the floor, stuffed toys and teething rings.

I shuddered at the sight of teething rings, I remember when I felt that my teeth wanted out, I cried until I got something cold for that stupid pain pressure.

Perhaps, Freud was right about the whole baby pleasure theory…

I didn't see anyone until I felt something hit me.

Blink..

It was a blue toy block, I Looked up straight to where it was thrown at me, and there I saw, the most creepy/adorable glare at me. The kid seemed to be younger than me about 5 months younger than me?

He had silver grey hair like his father, or at least to what I think was… I wasn't paying attention, Okay!

He had a healthy pale tan, and blue-green eyes. Why did he seem familiar?

THAWK.

I looked at the red block he threw at me, Oh, that was it. I grabbed the red block and threw it back at him, hoping it hit his nose..

Was it mean to hit a kid, when you had a body of a kid? Or was that unfair because I was mentally an adult?

THAWK.

My morals was now gone, it was war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a war zone, they threw block at each other, increasing speed and accuracy There father oblivious to what was going on, were talking and having tea.

"I hear you were nominated to becoming jounin sensei." Hatsu asked, smiling as Ikkaku, half way choked on his tea.

"N-ni, not going to happen." Ikkaku said. Shaking his head with a grimace. "I remember all too well with how we acted as genin, I'm not willing to go through with what we put our poor sensei through."

"Oh?" Hatsu questioned. " I thought, you would… You know train some when Iruka grew up and began dating."

Ikkaku froze and thought about the horrors his daughter was about to take in the future ahead. _Little devils in disguise._ He thinks, as an image of his precious baby girls pops into his head.

Meanwhile…

They hadn't anticipated for them to throw the blocks high, or in extreme speed. The green and yellow block had hit each other making them go back to the previous owner who threw them.

THAWK. THAWK.

The kids were hit with the blocks, they looked at those offending blocks, before their lips begin to wibble. The pain that had shot threw them when they collided with the offending block.

"Wa!" the boy began to wail, while the girl began to sniff quietly, refusing to react like the opposing boy/enemy.

Iruka,looked at the silver grey haired kid who wailed his little heart out. Before looking at there oblivious fathers. Disgruntled she wobbled towards the kids, and gave him a hesitant hug. The kid sniffed into the hug, making Iruka grimace at the ruined dress her grandmother made. But made no move to push the kid off.

Hatsu who turned around seemed to be amused, as he nudges his friend to look at the direction of their kids. Ikkaku, raising an eyebrow turns around only to freeze at the adorable sight of his daughter hugging a clinging boy. Ikkaku looked pales, twitching ever so slightly at the sight.

Hatsu never said his child was a _boy_ nor did he say his kid was asleep. He should have known..

He really, really should have known…

He looked at, the little creepy baby, yes. He thought, he was creepy, what father wouldn't? When the baby was hugging his little girl! He knew he was being unreasonable, After all, the kid was adorable to other people but to him. Though it might because his daughter is hugging the brat.

He didn't care if the kid, was his best friend's kid. He was a _boy_ and _hugging_ _ **his**_ _daughter._ Noriki wouldn't see it, no one would! No one would believe him that an _innocent_ baby, was a pervert. But he knew one when he saw one.

Hatsu walked in, and stood towards his frozen friend. "Ikkaku, I would like you to meet my son Mizuki."

Ikkaku twitched,as the brat took one look at him and stuck out his tongue. Before tucking his head into his daughter's shoulder. This child was his enemy, he just knew it!

Oh how wrong he would be later on in life.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto Just my ocs**

 **Summary: Being a teacher is stressful, being a ninja teacher? Why did I choose this career again? Fem SI Iruka**

 **Rate: K+ may turn into T**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 learning and plotting_

 _Me with nothing else to lose,_

 _Plotting my big revenge in the spotlight._

 _-Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

 _Mizuki_ , his name was Mizuki. The same Mizuki that betrayed Iruka on the first episode and manga plot.. The very one that sabotaged all the students in Naruto class just to make him fail.. I stare at the kid.

So, that's how they were friends! Their parents were friends and they were forced to hang out with each other. Making them childhood friends… Did Iruka have any other friends? Any other acquaintances at all, that he interacted other than Mizuki, Naruto and the Hokage?

Well, shoot me. I can't remember.

Stupid brain function, already taking out the important thing I need to know about Umino Iruka!

Yet, I do know one thing…. My bangs were covering my face as a smile grew. Mizuki was going to pay, even if he hasn't done it yet. His punishment was to become my minion! I will make him suffer the wrath of a teacher before he even knows it. He won't think twice about doing the same thing he did in the plot!

Yes, There were times when I loved being a teacher, with a degree in psychology, it meant I knew how to manipulate people to my will.

Oh, this was going to be fun!

"Look at the time it seems like we need to go." My Tou-chan says putting me back into the stroller. I looked at Hatsu, before closing my eyes and giving a hand out.

"Ah, look at Iruka-chan , waving goodbye to Mizuki!" Hatsu said, cooing at the adorable scene, ignoring Tou-san sputtering.

Giggling at my tou-chan reaction. For some reason "your obedient servant" was running through my head and I couldn't help, but look at Mizuki. When it started to run. Well it seems like we'll be fighting a lot in the near future, but he'll in the end be my minion.

They always do..

"Your daughter's birthday is coming up soon, right?" Hatsu asked, looking at Ikkaku, who nodded looking at Mizuki with narrowed eyes. Knowing that Iruka was looking at the stupid brat with interest.

"Hai, she'll be turning one soon." Ikkaku said, strapping his daughter to make sure she wouldn't fall out of the stroller.

"Don't both Noriki and you have a mission a week, before Iruka's birthday?" Freezing, when I heard this, _they'll both be going on missions on my birthday?_ I thought, a cold shiver pass through my spin. _Guess they were busy busy parent, huh?_ Looking up wide eyed, Hatsu and Tou-chan were ignoring Mizuki and I.

I didn't know why, but I had a gut feeling that I should be expecting missing parents throughout my childhood… again. At least this time it was bothering me more than it did last time.

 _Maybe, because this time both parents were showing affection rather than expectation?_

A lump formed in my throat, I couldn't have gotten attached that fast right? I've only lived on the timeline for what barely a year? Perhaps, it wasn't affection or expectation, perhaps it was the bond that was formed between them and I. The bond between parents and newborns during the first few or life which would make the baby either feeling secure or ambivalent. For the first time in my life I couldn't answer a question as simple as that and it scared me.

Who was I?

Was I still me? Or was I becoming someone new?

More Importantly, why was I dreading something?

I didn't hear the goodbyes Tou-chan said too Hatsu and Mizuki, nor did I hear tou-chan talking to me. I could only watch as families pass by and try to ignore my heart clenching at such scenes.

Babies can't hold back emotion, that goes against the Id… It always gets what it wants at this stage.

Wobbling my lower lip and instinctively raising my arm. "Wahh~" _Oh god this is embarrassing!_ Ikkaku stopped strolling, taking me out of the stroller, trying to comfort me without looking awkward in public.

"Sh… Sh.. It's okay, Ruka-chan." He whispered soothingly. "We'll be getting home to Kaa-chan soon, so you'll be getting feed and be able to snuggle up in your crib, with that gigantic stuffed bear obaasan got you."

"Hic." My baby body just snuggled up and with droopy eyes, I fell asleep.

The mission that uncle Hatsu mentioned never happened. Nor did tou-chan ever take on a genin team, but the uneasy feeling never went away.

* * *

Time skip four years later….

 _Umino Noriki._ I thought, looking at my silent, but caring kaa-chan.I never noticed, until I turned four that she was silent, but affection it. She barely said a word or showed emotion in a strange way it was comforting.

In a way it reminded me of my "original" dad. They were both stern, silent but affection it. There was a difference between them, though. kaa-chan did it because it seemed almost unbreakable, like she had perfected it over the years and even with a child she refused to break it. My dad on the other hand did it was because he wanted me to be strong.

To harden myself for the upcoming and unknown future, that I was about to take once I left High school.

Meanwhile with Kaa-chan, it sometimes scared me honestly, it was like her ninja mode was never off. Obaa-chan had at one point taken me away from kaa-chan, until tou-chan returned.

It was the same day Kaa-chan asked me if I wanted to start ninja training, I froze, I didn't know what to say, I think in some way she already knew that I started in my own way, I was a dancer at one dark point in my life, so I was testing my flexibility early so I could maintain it in the future.

She looked so serious and her eyes seemed to gleam with something, that I couldn't figure out. I never answered her, because obaa-chan took over my training. Claiming that it was only right that she as an old woman gets to spend more time with me, before she passes away. Kaa-chan looked distant at the claim, before reluctantly agreed with Oba-chan. Was it just me, or was their relationship seemingly becoming more and more hostile at times? For whatever reason they seemed to agree on one thing.

I had a strange feeling, that it wasn't just about me…

* * *

"Can we stop now!" I yelled out, to my obaa-chan. Who looked at me unimpressed. I sulked in the inside about the look she gave me.

"We've only run ten laps!" She yelled, _I was not going to cry, I was not going to cry. "If I can still keep going than you should be able too! After all your still young!"_

"I'm only four! this is abuse!" I cried out, dramatically. I was in no way in any form or shape to do something like this, at the age of four!

"Fine! But you better start practicing your katas when we get home! Especially with that bo staff!" Panic, rushed inside me, I couldn't even lift that stupid thing up!

Weren't bo staff supposed to be light!?

"I'm not seeing any running!" I fled the scene before my obaa-chan had the idea and will to pull out her senbons and throw them at me. Why wasn't Mizuki with me right now! I need my minion, my meat shield!

He will pay!

Gawck!

"Obaa-chan! Not the senbons!" I yelled out, in pure fear. While obaa-chan was chasing after me, with her senbons.

(somewhere)

"Achoo!" Mizuki sneezed out,as a punch was sent his way, making him fly back. Hitting the ground with loud THUMP. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mizuki! Are you alright!?" His friend yelled out. Seeing Mizuki shivering, almost uncontrollable. Looking around Mizuki turned to look at his friend, as he said in all seriousness. "I believe Ruka-chan is planning my death."

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at their friend with a deadpan look. "Right, Ruka-chan the one girl who can't hurt a fly, Is planning your death." Mizuki looked at them with an alarming look. "B-but i'm serious! Guys Iruka is going to kill me!"

"Mizuki, Ruka-chan is a girl, she can't hurt you." Kotetsu said with a disbelieving look.

"You wouldn't understand!" Mizuki wailed. "No one understands! Iruka-chan is evil! I tell you Evil!"

"Mizuki, Iruka has no evil bone in her body," Izumo said, a bit miffed with the way Mizuki was trashing their only female friend.

"Yea, leave Iruka alone, what's she ever done to you?" Kotestsu said, glaring holes into Iruka proclaimed best friend, which should go to either himself or Izumo in his opinion.

Mizuki had a far away look.

~flashback~

Age 2

Mizuki was covered in mud, there was a suspicious claw marks on him. He smelled like cat pee and pig poop.

While Iruka had somehow gotten to safety on the lower branch of the tree, in her backyard, clutching a book to her chest and staring at the adults wide eyed.

Mizuki, his tou-chan had thought, it would be a good idea to let, Iruka's obaa-chan, babysit Mizuki. So that way Iruka would have someone to play with. That and he had no one else to babysit Mizuki, while he was away on missions.

Obaa-chan, ended up sleeping on the couch of the living room, leaving them unattended. Iruka had somehow gotten them out and into the backyard. What came next was a mystery to everyone.

Everyone but little Mizuki, he had followed Iruka out, of the living room. She had somehow gotten ahold of a book, at first she was going to read it, before looking at a pouting Mizuki and then again to her book.

She ended up dragging Mizuki by the shirt to sit with her, while she taught him how to read. Mizuki was forced to read outloud.

Somewhere during his reading, Iruka had gotten a hold of a rock and threw it at the neighbor's roaster. It ended up hitting a cat.

A cat that let out it sharpen claws and ran at them… Mizuki, was pushed towards the cat, while Iruka took the book from him and climbed onto the tree.

Watching as her dear friend was being mauled by a cat, she did nothing to help him.

Age 3

Iruka, was reading a book, when Mizuki father dropped him off. Mizuki, this time was prepared to entertain himself and stay away from the she-devil herself.

It didn't go as planned…

Iruka's kaa-chan had been called to the hokage. Completely forgetting she was babysitting the kids right then and there, as she shushed away, Iruka straighten up and let her book down. Mizuki, who sat far away from her, kept an eye on her.

She walked into the kitchen, for a second or two, before she came back to the living room, smiling like a madman.

Mizuki, would never admit it, but he was slightly scared of what she was doing.

"You awe welcome to join me if you ant." Iruka, said not bothering to glance at him.

He wasn't going to, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He looked to what she was doing and saw a chair right next to her.

He slowly walked to the chair and sat on it, iruka handed him goggles. He wore them, despite him calling Ruka-chan a she-devil, she did at least care somewhat about his safety. So her handing him the goggles, meant

It was for a good cause.

He watched as she played around with some liquid, he raised an eyebrow when she poor some of them together, with hesitancy. Eventually she finished and asked him to hand him the rubbery things that were by him. Handing it to her, he watched as she poor the liquied in them.

"Stay right here." Ruka said, with a grin that made him shiver in fear. "I'll be right back."

Mizuki looked at her critizingly before doing the oppisite of what she asked and followed her right out, crossing his arms as she sighed in defeat and made a gesture to come and watch.

She set the neighbor's chicken flying out of there house as whatever she made, sent fireworks. Or at least that was the plan, no instead she ended up miscalculating and ended up setting a cat flying into them. Iruka, had pushed him into the cat and ran into the house.

No one believed him when he said that Iruka did it, the neighbors and the uchiha police couldn't find the criminal. At least this time Iruka had come and saved him from that monster, unlike last time...

Iruka just laughed at his despair and misery.

Three weeks ago…..

Iruka, was reading a book and writing down notes, Mizuki stared at her side desk with wide eyes, be side her was a stack of paperwork she did.

"Mizuki, I need you to do something for me." she asked sweetly. Mizuki, looked at her with narrowed eyes. She never asked sweetly unless Izumo and kotetsu were around, they had become friends with those two after they saved Iruka, from some bullies. Not that Iruka needing saving.

It was unfair, when they were with them she acted like a saint, sweet, fragile and tomboyish girl. But when they were alone her personality would turn a one eighty.

He leaned in anyways as Iruka whispered something into his ear.

What happened after words… it best not to say

Really you did not want to know…

~End of flashbacks~

Mizuki, looked at them with a serious face. "You have no idea."

(with Iruka)

"Achoo!" Iruka, sneezed. _Someone is talking about me she thought frowning._

 _Whack!_

 _SLAM!_

" _No distraction! Did you forget you're in the middle of practicing you bo staff dodging!"_

" _You're the one making me use weight!"_

" _Who was the one that started cheating and used fuinjutsu!"_ Haru paused before looking at her granddaughter strangely. " _How do you know how to make fuinjutsu?"_

" _Ummm…. Books?"_

" _Is that an answer or a question!" Iruka fled the scene. "Come back here!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mizuki asked, looking at his long time friend with a scared expression. Ever since they first met, he somehow ended up being best friends with a _soon to be sensei_ , because yes no matter how much she denies it, he admits she would be a good sensei in the future, he wouldn't admit it out loud though, like last time he did…

He really hoped, that she didn't somehow find another sadist, anytime soon or ever, really. She just grinned, evilly.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "That chicken has had a long run, you hate that bird as much as I do! It's not like anyone going to miss it!" Mizuki sweat dropped, at his best friend. Who was hugging her "potion" as she liked to call it to her chest whispering things… Why was he friends with this maniac again?

"Plus, if i'm going to rule the world, I need an army, starting with that chicken." Iruka said, looking determined.

Oh yeah… Thats why….

"Ruka-chan, I thought we talked about this, you can't keep experimenting on animals!" Mizuki exclaimed

"I've never experimented on animals, just the annoying ones.. Mostly on that dumb neighbors chicken!"

"You experimented on that so called demon cat, and had several ninja curse at you, not that they knew it was you who gave the cat abnormal speed for a week." Iruka, looked away.

"It was one time, and I wasn't aiming for the cat! I was aiming for the chicken, that stupid cat, got in the way…" she trailed off sadly in her last attempt on trying to set the chicken on fire.

So, far experimenting in chemistry has been a total.. Fail. There was a reason why the schools didn't allow her to teach chemistry. It also had something to do with the fact she had made a dreadful cloud that could have been a huge explosion in college.

Mizuki sighed, Iruka his wonderful, awesome best friend. Even if she was a girl. Was a great actress, he really, really hoped that no one discovered her sadism, or encouraged her impulse lying disorder. When they began the academy anytime soon.

The world would be doomed. Especially, in Iruka's saying, it's always the quiet ones. For now he had to stop his friend from committing murder on that poor, poor chicken.

Why did she even hate that chicken? What did it ever do to her, other than wake her up in the mornings?

Later….

Haru, looked at her granddaughter before looking at her daughter in law.

"Are you sure Noriki?" she asked her gently. Noriki looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"As, much as I love my daughter. She needs a firm hand to train her." Noriki said, glancing at her daughter.

"I can already tell she has Ideas in that head of hers. creative ones. That would work well..I just need someone to teach her." Noriki said, Haru looked at her granddaughter before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do." Haru said, standing up.

 _This stupid war… it has your fingerprints written all over it, Danzo._ Haru thought, walking towards her soon to be five year old granddaughter. _If only I got to Noriki first, then maybe.. No It would have turned out the same. But at least I can make amends. But will she agree?_

"Iruka-chan." Haru said, making Iruka look up from her table where paper was laid down, and books scattered.

"Hai, obaa-chan?" Iruka asked, looking at her innocently. _So far so good,_ Iruka thought. _No one pointing fingers at anyone, yet. Meaning, no one has found the chicken…._

"Why don't you show me what you've been working on?" Iruka's Obaa-chan asked. Iruka, back straighten up, before looking at her Obaa-chan confused. _does she know?_ Iruka thought, before handing her obaa-chan the notes she was writing.

Noriki, stared at them with emotionless expression. Clenching her hands into fists, _forgive me._ She thought, grimmly. _Forgive me otou-san..._

Ikkaku, opened the door to their house, with a smile on his face to look at his family. "Ruka-chan." He called out, making her look up.

* * *

"Ruka-chan!" I looked up to see my tou-chan, with an annoyed expression on my face. Obaa-chan was giving me tips about my notes.

 _Tou-chan, better have a good reason_. I thought, narrowing my eyes at him, before my eyes brighten up, before it was clouded with shock and confusion.

In his hands, was a full sized violin.

 _Maria! Come on! Play your violin for us! Just one more time!_

 _He couldn't be telling me to play right?!_ I thought, slightly alarmed. He chuckled as he watched me eye the old violin. _The paint job on it faded._ I noted. _There seems to be scratch marks too.._

He walked to the middle of the living room, and set the violin into the right position. _He knows how to play!_ I thought, slightly overjoyed.

"Ruka-chan listen carefully? Okay." he said. I nodded, as he began to play. It was familiar, it had a certain rhythm..

I knew this song! It was, history maker! I remember trying to find this song when I was in high school! A friend of mine loved yuri on ice. But I fell in love with the music, instead of the anime. I remember practicing this song on my grandpa's farm.

 _How in the world…? No it doesn't matter._ I thought, as I closed my eyes as I listened to every note my tou-chan played.

It was elegant, slow paced, song. that switched from first position to third position, his bow handling was a little sloppy, but his vibrato made up for it.

"Iruka." he said, nudging me. I blinked before looking at him. _When did he..?_

"When you're older you'll understand." Tou-chan said, ruffling my head. "But for now it best that we should start preparing. You'll make history."

I smiled at him, it was weird the song title was history maker (yuri on ice) theme song and he's telling me i'll make history? I taught history, I knew history. But it felt different, something was different.

For now though, i'll have to wonder where did he learn to play the violin and where did he learn that song?

I need to grab that violin when no one was looking, it's been what almost a year, and four years in my original life since I picked up a violin..?

Did I even know how to play anymore?

* * *

A week later….

I stared at my parents as they said goodbye to obaa-chan and I. My eyes began to water, it been a month since they announced that konoha would be going to war…

They never said anything, and I was too busy training with obaa-chan and studying to notice how strange the adult were acting, If I remember correctly by the time the third war ended correctly was a year before Iruka had become a genin. Those who were in the academy were expected to pass within three years…

My hand clenched at the thought, _kids no matter what age shouldn't be in the front lines…._ Tou-chan knelt down to me and handed me a case.

"We will be back." He said, ruffling my hair, before kaa-chan and he walked towards konoha gate and into the abyss of bloodshed. My hair covered my face as I watch them go…

Nails digging into the palm of my hands.

Kaa-chan didn't even say anything…

* * *

 **A/N: Good? Bad? I had to make a time skip because I didn't know how to continue so I hope you enjoyed, Also I will probably be mentioning some songs here and there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto just my Oc**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not being able to update for a while I was in a short temporary depression because of family problems, and my 6 year old cousin threw my most of my notebook with most of my notes, for this story into the mud. I'm still not sure how he got into my room though.**

 **Rate: K+ may turn T later on**

 **Xxxx still means third person and lines mean first person**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lies and Friends

Telling lies to protect someone you love

Loe only destroys them in the end

-Unknown

* * *

 _ **They lied….**_

Lairs, I should be used to liars. As a teacher students often lied or avoid telling the full truth.

Maybe this is one more reason why I shouldn't join the ranks or be a teacher again, or perhaps that's exactly the reason why I should.

I may despise liars with all my heart, I may also be disgust to be degraded as on e later on. But i'm also a hypocrite i'm a liar i've always known i've been one ever since moving from my parents. It's only gotten worse, ever since being born here.

Whether I do something or not still remains unanswered, but even I could tell something was very wrong in the village. It's hard to tell that something is going wrong in the village, though. Especially to the untrained eye. Though I guess most people have other things in mind such as the economy, treaties, the government. More importantly family.

Family, I don't exactly know when it happened but I started considering them as family. But having them lie to me so often.. Hurts, though I know why they lie is because they care.

Funny isn't? You would assume family wouldn't lie, that they would tell you the truth no matter what, but it's not true they often lie because they care, or because it's better than knowing the truth. I'm not sure about most but that's just another major difference between my original family and this one. My original family were blunt people to the point it considered rude but polite.

My original parents made sure to install honesty into me from a young age, Perhaps that's why until I moved away from them I didn't understand liars.

I realize parents especially ninja parents want their children to look at them with their wide innocent eye with adoration and looking at them as heroes before they soon realize what they truly are… Bu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pluck. Pluck

Iruka continued to tune her tou-chan violin; as she sat in the living room, making sure to face the door. To see if one of her parents came home.

Haru looked at her granddaughter with a sad look, she knew her granddaughter was different, from other kids her age. She was sadly, more mentally mature. Due to this reason her granddaughter start showing signs of inheriting the Umino kekkei genetic.

Though just for today, she was glad she showed a little sign of being her true age, wanting to see her parents; like any other child would. She knew Iruka was slowly, but increasingly avoiding practice ever since her parents left.

Practicing the violin, like her life depended on it, like it would bring back the dead or in this case her parents from danger. Iruka often acted like she was trying to reach for something, no one else could see: but couldn't reach it.

Haru couldn't help, but wonder: how did Iruka learn to play so fast. She was sure that no books.( no matter how good they were), wasn't able to teach her all of it like a real teacher would be able too!

Though if she was honest to herself, Iruka was slowly coming home or staying at home less and less, always with Mizuki and the other two, whatever their names were. It made her fear that Noriko would be the one to come home early one day and find iruka alone.

Which, was why she was doing this. Iruka and her would be leaving the house, to live in at an old friend's house with her grandson.

 _Both children would benefit from each other._ She thinks, before frowning. _Hopefully Kohari no longer lives anywhere near the district._

* * *

Konoha was not an old Village. But it wasn't relatively new either, so it shouldn't be a surprise that someone could avoid a person or district. If they knew the routes, we'll enough, so perhaps that's why I hadn't noticed this District, it was a shame that neither manga or anime showed what the village look liked in a map, or did they? These were times when I really wished I listen to my cousins..

Anyway, have you ever felt like you were being watched? Well that was how this district felt, like someone was watching them, waiting to strike on innocent souls. I wondered if it was only me who could feel the grim air around the district.

" Are you sure we have to live here?" I asked, not bothering to hide my distaste, towards the district; unknowingly clutching the violin case. Obaa-chan sighed, before patting my head, lightly.

"Why don't you look around," she said, "Perhaps, you'll start to enjoy this place once you explore some of it." her voice didn't suggest, the or else. But her face did, doing the smart move for my health. I took off, to look around the suffocating district.

Violin case still in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu was not having a good day, no wait month. Her two 8 year old grandsons, have recently entered the academy. A war suddenly started, making her worry that her grandsons might be forced to graduate early; and sooner or later, her dear clan, would notice her grandsons potential and try to awaken the Sharingan. her sweet grandsons were too young, too outgoing. To be restrained, but even she knew someone that had to teach them balance.

Perhaps, that's why she grudgingly accepted, the stupid invitation. To meet and let the never-ending headache Umino Haru and her granddaughter into her home.

"You know, it's not polite to glare." Haru stated, sitting perfectly, as she lifted her tea. Miyu twitched, before setting her cup down, onto the coaster. Oh how she hated the woman.

"Yes, but I am a Uchiha, my face is naturally like this." It wasn't and both knew, this was a lie. A lie that made Haru sigh, _she still hasn't forgiven me, probably never will either._

" _I_ know you don't like this neither does my granddaughter. But it is a necessary evil." Haru said, causing Miyu to scowl even deeper.

"We both know, I don't do anything unless there something up or given up." said Miyu

"You teach my granddaughter and I'll protect the boy or should I say boys?." the rooms temperature dropped. Suddenly Miyu wasn't facing the headache Haru, but the once noble heiress of the Umino clan, the one she was glad to have as a teammate, in a once upon a time.

 _So she knows,_ Miyu thinks as she carefully looks at Haru. _Though she's stupid to think if her granddaughter could learn fast enough in a short amount of time… but now is not the time to think of that, my grandsons comes first._

Haru eyes gleam knowingly.

 _Doesn't mean I have to play nice though…_

"Kohari, still lives near you know." Haru freezes to Miyu delight. " are you truly sure you would risk your granddaughter to her?"

Miyu knew it was a low blow but she needed to know how serious Haru was because if she was willing to let her granddaughter be caught by the woman then it meant _**it**_ was showing signs.

Haru schooled her features, _of course she still lives near she thought_ _ **he**_ _couldn't just let his favorite wander around, just yet._

"of course." Haru said silently praying for her granddaughter soul.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Somewhere up in heaven xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _The kitsune blinked, looking around to find whatever made her tummy feel warm and fuzzy inside._

 _The dwarf looked up from his newspaper. "What are you looking for?" he asked grumpy. "Shouldn't you be looking into those boxes?" the kitsune pouted at him._

" _I will, I will! But first I need to find something!" she exclaimed, before pausing. "Shouldn't you be helping me?" she asked._

" _I would, but if you hadn't made me drop the boxes or leave me to fend for myself I wouldn't be in this situation" he waved towards his crutches._

" _muh." the kitsune went back into looking for something._

" _A-HA! Found it!" she exclaimed holding up a crystal ball. "It looks so pretty." she said looking at with pure awe, before playing a catch with it._

 _The dwarf looked up lazily, before widening his eyes in horror knowing exactly what the ball was. "DON'T DROP IT!"_

 _SMASH. …_

… _.._

…

 _._

" _Whoops"_

 _SMACK! The dwarf groans, banging his head onto the table_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Haru shivered feeling like she just doomed her sweet sweet granddaughter.

"So, she shows signs." Miyu stated, giving Haru a knowing look. "After why else would you do this other than to escape _**his**_ notice." Haru stiffens at the mention, but shows no other indication of /miyu being right or wrong.

"I would be more surprised if it didn't start showing after skipping a generation, though **him** not knowing with his little soldiers running around is rather… interesting." Miyu trailed off before sharing a look with Haru, a silent agreement had been made and there was no backing out.

Meanwhile….

"He's so slow." a boy said, commented making his friends laugh, as they look at a lone boy waiting at the gates.

"He's always late, he makes sense i have a bad mood everyday." A girl complains to her friend making the laugh, with two lone exceptions but even they didn't say anything.

"I bet there not really even brothers!" someone whispers. "They don't even act like their twins."

"He's barely started and he's already dead last"

"Poor tobi have someone like THAT! As a brother."

Laughter begins to arise, and the sound mocks into the kids ears as he waits for his twin brother to part from his group of friend. Only for him to ignore him and walk past by.

He sighed at his brother's behavior, before slowly going the other direction taking a longer route to avoid his clan, bullies and his brother, especially his brother.

 _I'm not going to cry, i'm not going to cry._ He chanted inside his head. _Dammit i'm crying!_ He tried to wipe away the tears, as he began to run.

He turned right, right, left, right. Zigzagging towards the one place he could be himself and not embress himself or anyone further.

 _So what if i'm not like my clan, or my brother he thought. So what if I like helping the elderly! They should just mind their own business!_

Laughter echoed into his head, but one laughter struck inside his mind

 _but Ri-_ OMPH!

He bumped into something or rather someone, sending them both flying into the same direction, but also sending her case to the opposite direction of them.

"Eta!." he groaned out, opening his eyes. Freezing as he stared at the person he fell on top off.

"Nani?" she questions out, making him scramble off of her, so she could sit up. She rubs her head as he dust himself off the dirt.

"Are you okay?" He asks, before offering a hand to help her up. She opens her eyes to reveal golden eyes, one of them covered by strands of hair.

"Hai, thank." she said, taking his hand to get giving him a bright smile. He froze as he had never seen anyone but elderly people give him a smile.

He completely missed what she said.

"- i'm Iruka! and- " she stops herself realizing that he wasn't listening seemingly frozen. "Are you okay?" she asks.

…

….

..

.

"HELLO!?" she exclaims, waving her hands in front of him. "Anyone home in there?" Iruka stands in front of him pouting that he wasn't all there. Before looking at the direction her violin case went.

"I'll be right back." she serious to the frozen figure, not sure whether the person was going to be okay if she just left him, walking towards her you-chan's violin case. He snapped out of his frozen state realizing he was making a fool of himself.

"I'M OBITO!" he yelled out, tripping over himself.

* * *

I froze, Obito? Huh, why did that name seem so familiar? I know he was an important figure, but how?

Meh, he couldn't be _THAT_ important. RIght?

* * *

 **Good? Bad? What do you think?**

 **Also I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and those who waited patiently for the next chapter. I'll try to upload more.**

 **Also, I'd like to ask, i'm going to do a timeskip sooner or later and I'm thinking of making one shots of the misadventures of Si iruka.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Naurto Just my oc's thank you very much.**

 **A/N: Also on this note I would like to say after this chapter I will be putting omeke to hurry up the process just a bit. Though after and once I get to chapter 10 there will be in fact a time skip to where Iruka begins teaching, I might or might not post small one shots under the title Life lessons.**

* * *

 **Beginning of partnerships**

 _There always room in the_

 _Heart for one more friend._

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Stupid, stupid he thought to himself, how in the world did he trip on thin air? How does one even do that!? He guessed everyone was right about him he was useless even to his own brother! He was different too different from the others and had nothing going for him. Surely, she would would see that too even if they had just meet.

He waited for her to started laughing, waiting for a mocking laughter; or echoes of footsteps to leave running away.

Instead he heard nothing. He opened his eyes to see her crunching down, looking at him with a small smile.

That smile… there was something about it; like he had seen it over a million times before. A smile that he had unknowingly yearned for but never got. _There something off about it, like its hiding a million secrets to be uncovered, or…lies to be told._

"Are you alright?" she asked, snapping him out of his thinking. He looked at her to see her holding out her hand, to help him out.

" _It's deja vu, all over again." an older voice suddenly appears in his head. "Honestly we got to stop meeting like this."_

"Ne ne senpai? Are you alright?" He nods before taking her hand. Looking rather confused as to why he heard voices that he never heard in his life before. "Did you by any chance hear voices a bit ago?" he asks.

Iruka blinks confused shaking her head in negative; before clutching the violin case.

Cute.

He smiled at her, before softly saying. "Gomen," She looks up from her case in surprise.

"What for?" He looked at her weirdly before questioning. "Didn't I make you break your…" he trailed off not knowing what instrument case she was holding.

She shook her head silently before realizing he wasn't looking at her. Iruka took a long look at him frowning a bit. Feeling both irrational anger, mischievous and aggravated, as an idea pops into her head.

Somewhere else….

Mizuki freezes shivering violently, before getting smacked in the head by a ball.

"Mizuki are you alright?" Mizuki dear and weirdly lovable friend Ebisu asked. Yep, he was at a low point if he was considering him as a lovable friend.

"No, i'm not alright. Just suddenly feel like praying for someone's soul or damming it to the pits of hades… I mean hell..I mean the little guy down stairs" damm Iruka for always using hades whoever the hell that is. damn her for hitting him everytime he cursed a word he learned from the neighbors next door.

He really, really hoped that Iruka wasn't going to actually join the academy and if she did then he prayed, more liked begged that she'll become a teacher instead of finding other sadist friends.

That reminds him, he needs to go with Iruka to the orphanage to make sure she doesn't corrupt any innocent children there.

….

…

..

.

He really was going to be stuck with her for all eternity wasn't he?

Back to Iruka and Obito

"Saa, if your really worried about the case, I know how you can make it up to me!" Iruka say's smiling sweetly.

Obito eyes her wary, before realizing what he was doing _I barely know this girl and i'm acting like she's some type of enemy._

"Come on!" Iruka stated pulling him by the arm as she starts to run. "EH!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-how in the world did it get like this?" He mutters to himself quietly looking absolutely horrified, at the caged, which held a frighten rooster inside. "More than that why do I have to carry it?" he asks rather loudly enough for her to hear

"Meh." Iruka says, shrugging carelessly "Your physical stronger and older, plus it could be worse." Obito whips around to look at her with an exaggerated look.

"Worse!? How could anything be worse than this!" he exclaims, nearly shouting at her. Making her give out a bored look. "Don't act like you didn't find it funny."

He nearly pauses for a moment as if to almost consider it before realizing what she was doing. "Don't you dare turn this around me. This isn't about what I found funny, this is about you young lady!" Iruka just groans in defeat. "Those poor people just lost their prized possession!"

"It's a Rooster." Iruka deadphens.

"A beloved pet." Obito counters.

"A worthless animal." Iruka states, giving the rooster an evil eye. Making it look back at her with its beady eyes. While Obito wonders how a 5 year old could out gamble people.

"One that had spent its year with them since it was a chick." Obito say's

"They would have killed it eventually."

"And has brought happiness to them."

Snorting, as she gives the rooster a once over look before stating. "Yea, to their stomachs." Making Obito gasp hugging the cage tighter to his chest. "Shhh, don't say such things! Perke can hear you! Shh, Perke she didn't mean it."

"Oh for the love of… Please tell me you did not just name that thing?" Iruka said, a head ache slowly coming its way to her.

Obito blinks at her owlishly at her. Making her groan in despair. "Obito , you can't name it!" she exclaims. "C'ause once you name it, you get atwach. Once you get atwtch it gets harder to put it down for dinner!" her once proper pronunciations slowly begins to slur making her sound like the five year old she is.

She widened her eyes in horror, as she slowly covered her mouth. Obito not noticing her horror of how she talked say's. "There there everything is going to be alright I won't let that meanie cook you." Iruka's eyebrow twitches in irritation, glaring at the rooster they had gambled her old neighbors out of.

Somehow she knew it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

I was glaring at that stupidly beady eyed chicken. _Rooster._ My mind corrected carelessly. Inwardly scowling I take a glance towards Obito, who was rubbing his cheek against the chick- _Rooster_ cage.

I could slowly feel my eyebrow twitching at the sight. How dare he ruin my plans of making fried chicken, out of that stupid Rooster. _You could always go to a restaurant to get fried chicken, ya know?_ I silently scowl at my very stupid conscious. Going to a restaurant to get fried chicken wasn't the same, it was never the same the first time around in my previous life nor would it be the same here, and I wanted to make my original dad's special fried chicken recipe too.

My past life parents would be shaking their heads in disappointment, for sulking.

"... Now apologize to ." wait.. WHAT!? I could hear and feel my head snapping to look at his direction; with a wide eyed look.

"You want me to apologize?" I asked, stunned that he was giving me a serious look. For some reason I could feel resentment and anger slowly rise. But I needed to push that down, it wouldn'e due if I'd hurt someone.

"Apologize to ." he said, holding the cage up to me making me look directly towards the beastly thing.

I give obito a look, before looking at the beady eyes of the Rooster. I was not going to apologize to it and I knew just how to get out of it.

I'd just hoped I would be able to pronounce it right in Japanese.

"I'll apologize to it." I said, Making my voice sound innocent trying to make sure it wouldn't sound like a deal with the devil, Like I did with Mizuki. "If I can call you Obi-wan"

He went silent, as if unsure to say yes or no. Before saying "Only when no ones around." A little too stunned I nodded unconsciously and looked at the Rooster blankly. "I apologize I called you things a couple of while and thought about making you fried chicken, on my defense though you'd be extremely delicious."

I could hear the invisible face slapped Obito had just given himself at the way I worded my apology. For some reason the way Obito acted, seemed a little too familiar, building up buried and should been forgotten memories and feelings.

I really needed to learn how to meditate correctly to be able to know, what in the world was going on inside my head.

"Take me home Obi-wan, It's getting late and I don't wanna go back near the Uchiha district alone." I said, profusely sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Sure-NANI!" He exclaimed, dropping the cage and making squawk at the abuse of his cage that he was in. "YOU LIVE NEAR THE UCHIHA DISTRICT!" I looked at him for a couple of minutes, before I smiled "Innocently" I cheerly said. "HAI!"

"DON'T SOUND SO CHEERFUL!" He shouted. "THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No nononononono, This could no be happening to him. This sweet, sweet, loveable; if not probably problematic child. Could not live near, his uptight, silent, paranoid; if not bastard clansme-Uhem district, he meant district. He was sure of it! He new every single aspect, every single building, dirt, air and people! His district was not a place where civilians would live near, it was too haunting and sufficating to live in, unless they were from the clans. He knew from experience and the way civilians tended to react to the his clans name, where to go and where not too.

He was also sure civilians lived nowhere near them; except that nice-ish lady named Kohari. Then again she wasn't exactly a civilian, but she she might as well be compared to the district! After all the whole district shops and stores around them was owned and run by his clansmen. You needed to literally get out of the heart of Konoha to get out of the district, and to get near others stores and restruants!

He was also quite sure he would have heard about her if she did live near the district, cause then he would have heard rumors and gossip about her being picked on. She would have known right away he was an Uchiha just by looking at him if she was living near the district.

"Here's my address." She said, holding up the paper, which of course he snatched the paper off her hands; which she might as well have practically given him,though he did pause for a bit, who in their right minds would give a paper to a five year old who could barely read? Then again with the way she talked like an eight year old she might as well be a prodigy.

Imagine his surprise when it ended up being his address instead. He swore he hadn't moved, and since he didn't move then…

" _Tobi, Obito we'll need to make room for an old friend and her granddaughter. They'll be living with us for quite some time." Obaa-chan said._

He looked at her wide-eyed, didn't his obaa-chan say that her friends granddaughter would help him?

How would a five year old help him!? One who he would know for a fact hadn't even entered the academy! _I wonder if Tobi Knows that'll we'll be 'tutored" by a five year old?_ Obito paused for a bit looking at Iruka, who smiled. Her hair was barley passing her shoulders and it was being held back by a mint green bandanna, she wore a white tank top with a sleeveless formal loose vest and leggings that stopped at her knees and wore a formal kunoichi apron skirt. _From the way she dressed she could be a little older than the way she looked._

Iruka smiled, shining her golden eyes at him. Obito, didn't know why but he began to shiver uncontrollable. The way she smiled did not fit onto an innocent five year old.

He opened his mouth to say something, when … _._

… _...Even after all these years? Then again you always had the wrong way of thinking. How about this I take care of you and you take care of me, deal? A voice said amused._

He blinked, before looking at Iruka once again. He didn't know why but he felt the sudden urge to throw her into a pound.

In the end he grabbed her wrist gently and took off dragging her along.

* * *

 **Like? Love it? Dislike? Please Review! I'll try to post as soon as I can! Instead of taking who knows how long! Also, Who should Iruka meet first? Anko? Ibikki? or Kakashi?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I finally posted this! I'm so happy! I was going to post this on Feb 15 but I got sidetracked with other stuff. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Just my oc's**

* * *

 _No matter how serious life gets,_

 _You still gotta have that one person_

 _You can be completely stupid with_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Letting Obito drag me around was not the best decision I ever made. But then again it could a whole lot worse; like The time I let my older cousin drag me through the fields, and not only did I end up getting whacked by the head by kettle corn, but also getting splashed in the face with mud. While my cousin somehow got scot free from the mud.

Or the time my best friend for life, or at least back then, dragged me through the mall and I ended up not only tripping people. But getting whacked in the head by an old lady who confused me for her great granddaughter crying on why "I" or she never called or visit.

Or the time I let my other best friend drag me onto a train and went all the way across the state just to sneak into a concert on the rooths before somehow sneaking past security into the VIP room. Now that I think about it, that day was a good day… Until She somehow lit the VIP room on fire and we had to somehow stumbled upon a drag race. She had to slap me from saying anything blunt or being truthful. I was extremely lucky that was also the day my parents left for a weekend vacation, so I didn't get any interrogation from them.

I should really need to make a mental note to never let Mizuki drag me anywhere, or Obito for that matter.

Obito… Obito… Hmmm, still not ringing any bell and I feel like I should now the kid. Hmm, but at the same time his mere presence… It reminds me of someone…

 _Note to self start writing everything about my past life and what I remember of the Naruto plot line._ I glanced at Obito before nodding to myself. _I can't let myself forget that the human mind is fragile it's not meant to keep more information, much less past life information. I know for sure that i'll one day wake up and forget everything about my past; better write it down then forget it, after all knowledge is power._

"BAA-CHAN, I'm home!." Obito yells out, letting go of Iruka's wrist and gently putting down the Roosters cage.

"About time you got here." Obito stiffens at the voice and looks back towards his right. Tobi, his twin brother was leaning on the wall, looking at him with a bored expression. "Who's the kid?" he asks, rudely.

Obito rubs the back of neck, suddenly uncomfortable. He had been hoping that there obaa-chan would be the one to introduce her. Iruka just looks between both brothers, with a confused expression. "I'm Iruka." She said, eyeing Tobi, and ignoring Obito's guilty look for not introducing her, like he should have. "My Obaa-chan Is friends with your Obaa-san, we'll be living with you guys for an unknown amount of time. Please, take care of me." Iruka said, bowing properly like her Obaa-chan taught her how.

Tobi, looked at her expressionless, before his gaze set to his brother. "Hn." Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

 _It's been so long, since I heard that language._ Iruka thought to herself. _I'm really really glad , that my cousins were obsessed with the 'hn language' Then again I don't really consider it a language._ She could feel herself sweat drop just a bit. _Looks like I need to install politeness and chaos into 'Tobi'_ Iruka glanced at Obito who looked anywhere, but her. _It also seems like I need to toughen the kid up , like my cousins toughen me up._

Obito and Tobi could feel shivers run up there backs, feeling like they had just somehow entered hell in their own home. Iruka, still bowing had allowed herself to smirk, as her eyes were hidden by her face framed bangs, hiding away the evil gleam in her eyes.

 _Tobi…_

 _Tobi.. Isn't that… Isn't that the name Juan usually mentioned when talking about a… an Organization? In the Naruto world?_ Iruka thought as she stopped bowing to stand up straight.

"So this is the kid." an elderly voice said, sounding unimpressed.

Iruka glanced up towards the left of the room. Where her obaa-chan stood behind and elderly lady.

"Hai, this is my granddaughter." Haru said. Looking straight at the kids her eyes seemingly looking into their souls. " Miyue meet my granddaughter Iruka, Iruka come here."

Iruka did as she was told without hesitation, but caution could be seen in her eyes as she looked between her obaa-chan and Miyue.

 _So the kid may not be useless after all._ Miyue thought sadistically. Eyeing the kid Miyue could tell she was different than others. _Haru must have gone senile then._ She thought to herself. _Or has forgotten the signs. A Yamaka would be better to teach the kid._

"Your kid is a shrimp and what's with her clothes?" Miyue snubbed, trying to rile up the girl. "She looks she got her clothes from charity and not even a proper kunoichi."

She could see the girl becoming ticked off. "Does she even drink her milk? Or does she still need help?" The girl took a deep breath, Miyue noted. _Probably counting to keep her cool, a level headed Umino then, Haru's most beloved cousin was the most patient, unless…_ Miyue smirked inwardly knowing how to rile the girl up to lose her temper. "She's probably has no backbone, she's better off being a useless civilian, she's probably too weak to even handle a knife."

 _I_ "Probably wouldn't be able to teach anything." Miyue muttered softly, but not softly enough as Iruka overheard, the soft mutter, and slowly but surely Iruka saw a soft shade of red.

 _Is she saying **I'm** a horrible teacher!?_ She thought, she could feel her hands wanting to ball into fist and her temper rising. Something that astonished her, as she usually was more patient and could be for years without getting angry. A wonderful thing for being a teacher is to be patient after all.

"NANI!?" The girl shouted, outraged. "Are you calling me a weak little useless shrimp!? You old hag!" She wanted to face palm herself, _why the hell did I just yell!?_ Iruka thought to herself, gritting her teeth. _it's like I can't control my emotions anymore!_

"Manners." Haru reprimed her sharply a little stunned, that her usually persevered and polite grandchild outburst.

"Who you calling OLD!?" Miyue yelled back, not even bothering to restrain her temper in front of her grandchildren, who both stared at their obaa-chan with a dumbfounded expression.

Haru, looked back and forth between the two, before sighing and decided to take Miyue's grand children out to eat. Leaving her grandchild and her new teacher to yell at each other. Knowing that the both could be more stubborn than a mule.

 _Just like old times,_ Haru thought to herself. _Except Miyue is more sadistic, hope it doesn't rub off on Iruka._

 _Somewhere near..._

Mizuki, felt like falling to his knees, wanting to curl up and cry. _I feel like I just failed something._ He thought, _Did I fail to destroy Iruka's sadistic tendencies? Or did she find another sadistic person!?_ Mizuki shivered at the thought. _Note Bring Iruka to the near Orphanage and have her help out. That should distract her from other sadistic people._

Mizuki's father looked at his soon with a concerned expression, seeing that his son stopped eating and began to shiver uncontrollably.

 _Maybe I should, ask Umino-san bring her grandchild to play with Mizuki?_ He thought to himself. _She is a sweet girl, and Mizuki would need a future wife in the near future._ He mused to himself, before smirking inwardly. _I can't wait to see Ikkaku face, when he gives his little girl away._ Hatsu snickered to himself.

Mizuki, felt like crying, even more.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tobi had wanted to groan the moment Obito had come into the house a cage in hand and a little girl behind him.

But he was an Uchiha and Uchiha do not groan in annoyance, much less express things in the presence of outsiders. In years to come Tobi would look back and wonder if that was the start of a hellish life for him.

Obito was just stunned in general looking at his usually nice and welcoming obaa-chan suddenly become rash and short tempered around his new friend, it didn't help that this was the granddaughter of her long time friend and ex teammate.

Iruka, well he kind of expected this to happen, considering the fact she gambled with her ex neighbors out of their rooster. Years later Obito himself would look back and shake his head, muttering about should have seen the signs. at least Mr. perke was still alive at least, and well taken care of.

Though both could admit they hadn't expected Haru an outsider to be nice to them, or treat them to dinner while Iruka and Miyue fight.

Tobi glanced around the room, it wasn't often that Obito and he went to ichiraku, much less together. More now than ever, especially since it seemed that Rin favored one of them more. Which didn't really set well with Obito.

Tobi, himself wasn't one to care really.

"So you boys have started the academy?" Haru asks, eyes gleaming with an unknown. Which made both unconsciously move towards each other. For old ladies, both their obaa-chan and Umino san were scary.

Even when they were trying to be nice

* * *

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WEAR THAT!" I shrieked in outrage, looking at the clothing, which she would silently admit she loved the style since it slightly reminded me of my childhood show avatar the last airbender with a crossover to the legend of Korra.

"PUT IT ON YOU BRAT!" Except the clothes were coming from her. I looked at Miyue and then at the clothing with slight longing, but screamed. "NEVER! GAH!"

Miyue flung herself at me.

2 hours later

I was glaring, not pouting, I repeat glaring at the elderly woman, who was smugly sipping her tea.

Tea, that _I_ made, _Shouldn't I get a thank you?"_ I thought to myself with a slight irritation. _I can't believe Obba-san is going to allow her to teach me! She's rude and arrogant and stuck up!_

"It's too bad you can't put on the black outfit until your genin and more mature." Miyue said, taking a sip. "An the other one would have looked great if it weren't for your size."

I continued to glare at the elder before stating. "I could have dressed myself you know."

"Oh I know but you looked so small and helpless, that it seemed liked you couldn't dress yourself."

I could feel my left eye twitch. _Helpless!?_ I thought to myself. _I'll show her who's helpless._

"Anyway I believe that the leggings and kimono robe looks better, than what you were wearing earlier, especially since it's better suited."

Refusing to look at the elderly woman any longer I looked down to look at the outfit more closely, The black leggings ended to my knees,Somehow I was able to convince her to wrap sealing paper onto my right leg, the kimono was a dark shade of red, with a highlights of gold, the sleeves ended at elbows, and the kimono itself ended at mid thigh,

The fabric themselves were lighter than what was expected, and softer that it seemed unreal and such a shame for it to be used to train and fight.

 _But hadn't I been trying to pull away from training?_ I thought. _And why do we have to live here?! The place is suffocating with arrogance and bullshit._

I looked at the elderly woman once again and stiffened, as I heard a more childlike voice echo into my mind. _But the uchiha's would die, then so would Obito._

That was right, the Uchiha would die, die because of Root, because of Danzo.

I'm not sure if Obito had been important, to the original canon. But even in the short time I had known him. I could tell I would miss him immensely. There was just something about him that made him so familiar comfortable and irritating.

I couldn't save everyone, I wasn't old enough. No one would listen to a child in the minds of an adult, children were childish only to be taken seriously if they demonstrate by actions not words.

 _But we could try._ The childlike voice murmured. _If only to save two children from pain in the furture._

We certainly could try, but things would have to be planned out perfectly. It doesn't matter whether this used to be anime. This is real life now, life and death situations can and will occur. I can't always play the role of an innocent person, or be the one who takes life for granted.

"You know." Miyue interupts, my processs of thoughts. "You remind me of your ojii-san." I look up to her with a questioning look. "Your ojii-san was always a worry wart." Miyue pauses before giving me a brief knowing look.

"Your Ojii-san was always a perfect actor as well." I froze. Miyue gave me a smile, eyes glinting with an unknown hidin emotion. "Just like your Kaa-chan and just like how you are becoming one, aswell. Your Ojii-san was a fool, a traitor to Kohana and a thief, Your Kaa-chan isn't much better."

I glare heatedly at the table, un willing to fall for her bait, balling my hands into fist. Iet her conitnue.

"But then again, your ojii-san had nothing to protect, you mother is an unknown factor." Miyue leaned in and whispered.

"So whats a little girl like you hiding behind a facade?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't post this earlier, I had gotten distracted and editing can be cruel when you forget to save!**

 **Please Review!**

 **A/N : Once again Should Iruka meet Anko, Ibiki or Kakashi?**

 **I made an omeke! Enjoy!**

* * *

Omeke.

Somewhere in the near future…..

A 12 year old, Mizuki, cried out in pain. "Why!?" he yelled out.

Iruka, who was his dear teammate simply smiled, eyes glinting dangerously. Holding up her hybrid weapon, "You called Obito stupid." Her expression darkened. "No one is allowed to call him stupid but me, not even Bakashi."

She left her bow towards him, senbon in place. "Now Itachi I want you spin the wheel I need to practice." Iruka addressed her younger teammate with a "sweet" voice.

Itachi, twitched at the voice knowing that if he didn't do what was demanded by the she-devil she might turn on him as well.

"Why, Itachi! Why" Mizuki cried out, feeling both betrayed and put out. "You traitor!" _And I helped you too._ He thought.

Itachi simply stared at him passively, before dismissing him with a look of indifference. As Iruka readied her hybrid bow, practicing shooting large skinny senbons on it, at a bawling strapped to a wheel Mizuki.

Their Sensei looked at the scene before him, with a sweat drop. _Troublesome_ he thought. _At of all genin teams I get the most troublesome, and the most sadistic female student._ He shudders at the thought. _Better try and tame it now, or it could spell trouble to future grown men._ Before groaning inwardly. _I'm starting to sound like a Nara._

"Nee, Iruka?" He asked, softly to get his only female student attention.

"Hai, sensei." Iruka said letting the senbon go shooting at Mizuke without looking where it was aimed at.

Sweatdropping a bit Iruka sensei chuckled, before asking. "Would you like to volunteer to help out in the front desk of the Hokage?"

Iruka blinked considering it before shrugging. "Sure, sensei."

"Great! There waiting for you now." He mentally patted himself on the back. With Iruka occupid at the Hokage he could prepare the other two, mostly Mizuki in this case for the chunin exams. If things went right then Iruka would go become a paper nin, or at most an academy sensei, and far, far away from the T&I

Iruka, couldn't help but shiver, before looking around discreetly.

 _Wait a minute_ she thought to herself. _Was it Iruka's sensei who helped him get into assinging missions? Much less an advisor to the Hokage?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Hi! guys! Okay, so I know it's been a while since I've updated. It's just i've been having writers block and I suddenly couldn't figure out how to continue the story. I've been deciding if I should start doing a time skip, so after this chapter I think I might put a time skip to Iruka in the academy as a student or just do a whole time skip to when Kyuubi attack and go from then on. I'll put this on polls so you guys can vote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that belongs to someone else. I only own my oc's**

* * *

I stared up at the sky wondering just how in the world was this my life? Something I've been asking for a rather long time. how can this be my life when I don't even understand why i'm here in the first place?

Iruka was a teacher

I was a teacher, a history teacher at that.

He on the other hand was a Ninja teacher.

Iruka was male and a kind person, he cared about his students deeply and wanted the best for them.

I on the other hand was sadistic teacher that threaten my students with more homework, did I want the best for them? Sure, I did! I mean what teacher wouldn't? Did I care deeply about them? Well... depends on the situation. I mean after all the shit they pulled on me, that's a valid reason to say: depends on the situation. I did care about them but to an extent,those i cared about deeply was because, they were willing to listen.

Something was going to go wrong, I could just feel it, and it was not going to be pretty when whatever the storm was brewing hit.

If Iruka was female this mean a few changes were going to be made or none at all.

But what happens when a Female reincarnation of a previous teacher becomes Iruka? Tobi was not a twin, that much I was sure. If I remembered correctly when a student ended up ranting on about naruto was that Tobi was a villian and that he murdered his own clan, just because he was an orphan and was treated horribly.

The only clan I know that were killed where the Uchiha's.

Tobi here wasn't an orphan, at least not yet.

So what happened to Obito...? Was he killed during the war or... was he not supposed to be born...?

Was my being what made this little change here? If so what other changes are going to happen? Would one of the rookie nine not show up? or would one of them also be a different charater or born early? Would they have a sibling that wasn't there before?

Or would I fail as a teacher and end up making them quit training to be a ninja?

There was so much endless possibilities; that this little change could go wrong and oh so right.

Sighing I closed the book where I've written my notes on and laid back into bed staring at the ceiling. " _So what's a little girl like you hiding behind a facade for?" M_ iyue words haunted me. Curling to my left side I looked out the window. _The human brain could only handle so much information before it disappears completely._ _Just how much time do I have left?_

Closing my eyes I couldn't help, but feel irritated as my left eye ache with pain, like it was being stabbed.

* * *

"Kick higher!" She shouted, gritting my teeth I fell back into position. I focused my eyes on Miyu- _sensei._ Urg, I've never felt horrible for calling someone teacher before, i'm disappointed in myself. _Dodge! you idiot!_ My conscious screamed as Miyu aimed a strike at me with her fist.

I dodged, sometimes the better way in life is to dodge and do nothing while the other person strikes until they can't, that's when you strike. "Hmm? Whats this?" Miyu asked, making me flinch at the tone of her voice. "Scared?"she said, mockingly. "What a petty thing, especially when you can't strike!"

I leaped out of the way, dodging the senbon's that were once again thrown at me. Glaring at her, I looked at my surroundings before leaping out of the way again and took two fans that were waiting to be taken out from my wrists.

 _This is the last time, I will ever want to fight with senbons and fans!_ I thought, as I ran towards her no longer avoiding the fight. _I can't believe, I asked her to teach me how to fight with senbons and fans! M_ y fault for wanting to at least fight like avatar the last airbender. _This is worse then obaa-san teaching me how to fight with a bow staff! or the time when a friend of mine who was enrolling into the police academy offered to teach me how to use tonfa's_

 _Doesn't help that his father was also a martial artist._

I jumped to kick her, but grabbing my swung me around and was about to throw me, before I kicked her with my other leg. Letting go of me, I flipped and landed on my feet, crouch down. I waited for her to say something or show me a signal to continue.

"Alright that's enough for today." My obaa-san said, walking towards the training area with Obito, who stared wide eyed at us.

"I guess your right." Miyu said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We've been training since morning." She stood up her hand on her back, looking at me with a stare that sent shivers down my back. "Which means we'll be medatating later on." The way she said it meant no arguments were to be made. Sighing I nodded and walked towards obito who handed me a towel, it's been two weeks since we came to live with Miyu-san and her grandson's. Two weeks of pure torture for me, who ever said old ladies were push over's and sweet, nice and cuddly could go die in a ditch for all I cared.

Which reminds me's. "Ne, Obito." I said. He looks at me humming. "What is it Ruka-chan?"

"Have you ever prank anybody?" I asked, After two weeks and Mizuki no where insight; meant I was bored and couldn't do my experiments with chemical reactions. After all I needed a alibi and a sacrifice to get out of trouble and I couldn't use Obito because no one would believe he did it. _Obito might be a tad slow, but he isn't stupid._ I thought, before smirking. _Plus, there's more ways then one to be a good ninja in training._

"Uhm... Kind of." He said, rubbing his neck. Not looking at me, _which means he is a prankster._ Smirking I put an arm around him. "Well that's good enough for me, so here the plan." I pulled him down to whisper into his ear. His eyes widen at the plan, it was absolutely brilliant and totally suicidal!

XXX

Let it never be said I was not not viscous when I wanted revenge on someone.

My students, heck even my co-workers knew, that making me angry, would result in painful screams and cold glares. By angry screams, I mean viciously tearing them down. Luckily none of my students had to ever endure such a thing from me, the only reason they knew...

I always hate microphones... and blow horns

But not today!

Well, no I still hate microphones...

I also dislike people treating kids horribly and unfairly accuse them of something that they didn't do...

I had the unfortunate day to see the lady that runs the orphanage treat a girl barely _five!_ Horribly... I've been discreetly stalking the orphanage ever since...

So what better way to intact revenge on such a lady, then to ruin her office and annoy her to death?

It was the day I met and made my new best friend in a purple haired girl...

I would soon regret making friends with her; ESPECIALLY, when we decided to get drunk together.

* * *

 **Okay, Like I said this really short, but it's better than nothing!**

 **I need idea's, help please.**

 **I will be putting up the poll and it'll be up until sometime next month? Please note, that once the poll has been decided I might be taking this chapter off, ans re-posting it with a better way to continue.**

 **Review!**


End file.
